


[Art] Catch the Snitch

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Daphne was usually so calm and composed that the Slytherins called her their Ice Queen.Right now, Daphne’s nostrils were flaring with rage.
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 12





	[Art] Catch the Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catch the Snitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544546) by elloryia. 




End file.
